


鹿犬【鹿角先生的心動紀錄報告】

by Nirvana118



Series: Best Sirius and James (prongsfoot) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, 鹿犬
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirvana118/pseuds/Nirvana118
Summary: 總而言之，Sirius.霍格華茲校草，行走的愛情魔藥.Black，在五年級的魔藥課意外上變成了女孩子。
Relationships: Sirius Black/James Potter
Series: Best Sirius and James (prongsfoot) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182080
Kudos: 20





	鹿犬【鹿角先生的心動紀錄報告】

**Author's Note:**

> ※又名：一瓶魔藥引起的慘案、論我最好的朋友如何成為校園女神(X)  
> ※後天性轉梗，對不起這都是作者惡趣味。結尾非常擦邊球但保險起見還是標上R  
> ※是〈霍格華茲校報的秘密效應〉的前篇番外。但沒看過也不影響，歡迎單獨食用  
> ※私設Lupin沒有成為狼人，但他兩個朋友還是練成了阿尼瑪格斯，Moony綽號仍然存在，因為他喜歡在滿月下悠閒散步  
> ※沒有Voldemort跟Wormtail的和平世界AU，只有OOC和混亂的時間線屬於我

* * *

**◎起**

罪魁禍首是一瓶沒人認領的詭異不明魔藥，連Slughorn教授都不能確認具體成分的那種。

大概是過量的意亂情迷水混合著泥漿色的變身水和其他不知名冒著俗艷粉紅泡泡的玩意兒。

無論如何，那節的魔藥課異常混亂。總而言之，那瓶魔藥最後全倒在Sirius Black身上。

被焦急的好友攬在懷裡，Black家的大少爺在眾目睽睽之下骨架緩慢地縮小，典雅的黑色頭髮如波浪般鋪延開來垂至腰際，魔藥受害者呻吟一聲，在場所有男孩子驚恐地發現他們覺得這聲音好聽極了。

總而言之，Sirius.霍格華茲校草，行走的愛情魔藥.Black，在五年級的魔藥課意外上變成了女孩子。

「只是暫時的，最多持續兩個禮拜吧。」Pomfrey夫人繃著臉檢查完後下了判斷：「應該也不會有什麼副作用，但我認為學生的惡作劇應該更懂得分寸！」她嚴厲的目光掃向病床旁所有人，像把隱形的小槌子試圖敲向任何該負責的人後頸。

* * *

**◎承**

Lily Evans自覺身為級長有照顧同學的重責大任，慷慨地提供她未穿過的全套備用衣物並仔細教會新手少女如何正確穿著。

除此之外，劫盜者小團體這半個月的表現跟以往幾乎沒什麼不同。Potter跟Black一樣熱衷於惡作劇，在課間課後大笑地被Filch咒罵追著跑，Lupin一樣徒勞無功地試圖勸阻他們。假日時三人一樣披著隱形斗篷探索密道，或溜到活米村點奶油啤酒暖身子。

Sirius似乎對她的新身體適應良好，雖然骨架的縮小使過往邊歡笑邊自然地勾肩搭背變成笑著笑著就滾進男性好友懷裡。還有一個Pomfrey夫人沒發現的魔藥副作用是抑止阿尼瑪格斯變形，James只好貢獻自己讓化形失敗的少女在半夜的密林中騎上雄鹿探險，這大大延遲了他們夜遊的時間，因為奔馳中的鹿角總是不小心跟漂亮濃密的黑長髮打結糾纏，為了梳理甚至幾度錯過早餐。（好處是他們終於可以正大光明地靠近月光下美麗的獨角獸）

唯一比較顯著麻煩的是這狀態竟將維持到聖誕舞會，James知道Sirius對如何拒絕女孩得心應手，畢竟當霍格華茲校草露出輕微不耐煩或漫不經心的眼神時，女孩們總會紅著臉下意識退開。但當她是個女孩子時，這個表情似乎催化男性邀請者更殷切地靠近。

「Padfoot，這樣不行，看來我跟Moony必須有一個做出犧牲。」葛來分多的魁地奇隊長一臉沉痛。

葛來分多新任級長涼涼地瞥了他一眼：「我已經約好舞伴了，能犧牲的 _只有你_ 。」

Sirius大笑出聲，藏著星空的灰眼睛彎起好看的弧度：「替我跟Evans小姐說聲抱歉吧！親愛的Prongs。」

James遲疑地抿起唇，猶豫要不要交代他其實壓根忘記邀請Lily的事實。雖然即使邀請了完美級長小姐會答應的機率也比一群鷹馬學會打魁地奇還低。更重要的是，他似乎並沒什麼遺憾的感覺。

最終他選擇彎下腰，笑著伸出手，榛子色的眼睛柔軟如蜜糖：「It's my pleasure my princess.」

而最驚悚的插曲發生在舞會前一晚，Regulus在長廊上猛然拽住他現在的生理姊姊，灰眼睛對灰眼睛中數度無聲地張了張嘴，最後紅著臉將一袋哐啷作響硬塞給對方後匆匆離去。

他們打開一看，是數套昂貴精美的首飾：鴿血紅纏金、冷銀翡翠、鉑金藍寶石……從髮簪項鍊到腕鍊腳鍊不一而足。James跟Remus嚴重懷疑其中一頂漂亮的紫水晶頭冠出自妖精之手，Sirius則痛苦地意識到這些東西極大機率是 _Walburga的嫁妝_ 。

* * *

**◎轉**

轉折理所然發生在舞會當天。穿好禮袍的James Potter百無聊賴地靠坐在大廳旁的金色香檳噴泉，邊等待舞伴（可憐的Padfoot，一早就被嘰嘰喳喳的女孩子們簇擁著帶去打扮，Lily還嚴肅警告舞會前誰也不准偷偷聯絡）邊暗中複習等等的惡作劇方案：先來一場玫瑰金色的香檳雨淋濕樂隊終止一點都不浪漫也不酷的演奏（梅林的鬍子，不愧是霍格華茲史上最討人厭的校長*邀請的樂隊，簡直無聊到令人髮指），替換上麻瓜經典唱片魔法環繞音效，再把餐桌變成聖誕巨人武士，聖誕樹移動旋轉進場，最後來場盛大魔法煙火秀擾亂視線方便逃逸。

鑑於Sirius的鞋子可能限制速度，他可以背著她完成最後一步。他們將笑著滾倒在黑湖旁的草皮，手腳在星空下無顧忌地糾纏， _像以前一樣_ ，然後Sirius會在晨曦中回復原樣，他們擊掌慶祝惡作劇成功， ** _像以前一樣_** 。

但現實並不喜歡都一樣的劇本，樓梯旁突然喧鬧起嘈雜，女孩子們終於出來了，James瞥見身邊人一個個期待地仰起頭，然後再一個個呆住，笨拙地像被集體下了石化咒的張嘴青蛙。他皺起眉，困惑地跟著視線看去。

被簇擁在中心的是Evans和Black。葛來分多女級長理所當然地明豔動人，優雅挽起的的紅髮連天上最瑰麗的彩霞也必須自慚形穢，翡翠綠的眼睛令最珍稀的祖母綠寶石都相形失色，笑起來彷彿春天百花盛開。

但James注意力全部不受控制地鎖在相伴走來的Sirius身上，他一直知道變成女孩子後的好友非常漂亮，尤其她彎眼毫無保留地對著你笑時，他都可以聽到血液鼓動沸騰地在心臟下起流星雨……這應該沒什麼好驚訝的，畢竟，Sirius Black原本就是個好看到不可思議的男孩。

但一襲酒紅色禮服的Sirius是超越任何想像的驚人美麗，James確信連施展魅惑的媚娃都必須對此自愧弗如，心臟躁動地下起有史以來最盛大的流星雨。太美麗又太性感，他艱困地意識到被鎖住的視線簡直比中了蠻橫咒還難以掙脫，而且這件該死完美的禮服裙竟還有衩口，低垂下視線就能看到裸露的精緻腳踝上赤金打造的藤型鈴環，像隻金色的小蛇色情地蜿蜒爬上白皙的小腿……彷彿所有感官瞬間融化湧入下身，James不自然地在長袍下交叉起雙腿，該死， _他硬了_ 。

停止意淫你的好兄弟！James Potter僵硬又嚴厲地對自己咆嘯：想想Padfoot原本的樣子！比如今年暑假被家族除名後出現在自家門口的少年。那天雨下得很大，剛失去頭銜的Black家長子濕淋淋地倒進自己懷裡，像傾斜的星空與海洋，他著急地幫他換下衣服，扯開領結，解開的領口下皮膚白皙溫涼，帶著被打濕的隱密柔軟的薰香味道，少年仰起頭，半瞇的灰色的眼睛破碎又溫順地看著他……

完了，Potter家的獨子絕望地意識到， _他好像更硬了_ 。

* * *

**◎合**

James Potter在五年級上學期意識到他喜歡Sirius Black，無論什麼性別。五年級下學期，他們在一起了。

**Author's Note:**

> *私設為Phineas Nigellus Black，官方設定其任職於Dumbledore求學時代，被評為史上最不討人喜歡的校長
> 
> 五年級下學期的劇情就接續在〈霍格華茲校報的秘密〉裡。反正就是兩隻小獅子傻呼呼的戀愛（對不起其實傻得只是作者  
> 原諒我在Veela的翻譯上選擇了媚娃，因為覺得更適合這個神魂顛倒的場景。  
> 歡迎任何留言交流=)


End file.
